Legacy
by featheredpen109
Summary: Luke worries that he will turn out like his father.


_**Legacy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters. George Lucas does.**_

He was Darth Vader's son, it turned out. He thought he was Anakin Skywalker's son, but it turned out that Anakin was actually Vader. Luke had idealized his father a lot in his childhood. He'd imagined his father to be gallant, to be noble. He'd heard his father was a talented pilot, and how he had went on an idealistic crusade. Uncle Owen had always looked down on his father for whatever reason, but that didn't drag his hopes down. Ben had said that his father actually wasn't a pilot, and had instead been a Jedi Knight. This wasn't exactly the same as how he'd envisioned his father to be, but it was still pretty ideal and heroic. He was infuriated when Ben had told him that Vader had slain his father, and had sworn to avenge him.

That had changed with this news, however. Part of him was angry at Ben for lying to him, but mostly he was just shocked and horrified to know he was the son of the same man who had betrayed the whole Jedi Order and destroyed them all. He couldn't help but be ashamed to have such a terrible heritage. He knew he was a good person, but how could he not expect to turn out like his father? His chances of following the Dark Side were very high now, especially with his father's offer to rule the galaxy. He'd refused, but how could he trust himself to not ever get tempted when he had Vader's blood flowing through his veins?

And that reminded him of how he now had a mechanical hand. He was sitting on a bed, and his mechanical hand was in his lap. Unlike old, traditional mechanical hands, it looked natural and human, but when he actually touched it with his flesh hand he could tell it was made of cold, hard metal rather than human flesh. Darth Vader was more machine than a man, and just like his father, _he _was turning into a machine! He felt like a monster, and could anyone blame him? His father wasn't the way he idealized him to be at all; instead he was an evil Sith Lord who betrayed a whole order out of lust for power, and had destroyed them all _just_ for being Jedi.

Luke still partially wanted to be trained, though Ben was now dead. On the other hand, he was afraid; afraid that he would fail, that he would eventually fall to the Dark Side anyway. He didn't even know what his mother was like, but he didn't even want to fathom how Vader had probably been like to her. She was dead, far as he knew, and he wouldn't be surprised if Vader had been the death of her. After all, he had chopped off his arm so he wouldn't put it above Vader to cause pain to those he supposedly loved. He wasn't even sure if his father was even _capable_ of love; after all, he had betrayed his friend, Ben Kenobi, all because he wanted more power. And he was a Sith. The Sith, being as evil as they were, most likely looked upon love as weakness which he wouldn't put past his father.

And his offer to rule the galaxy did not mean his father cared for him. He just wanted to use him as his Sith apprentice and heir to the galaxy; what else would a Sith want? They were evil, so they most likely didn't care about anyone besides themselves. The Jedi were probably a stark contrast to that; they were probably selfless warrior monks who tried to help as much people in the galaxy as they could. A true Jedi probably put the needs of others before their own. They reminded him of gallant Knights from fairytales, protecting people as they saw fit. The difference being, of course, that they used lightsabers and the Force rather than swords.

He dreamed of being a Jedi Knight someday and finally taking the Empire down with his friends. But he was not sure if he wanted to kill Vader anymore. After all, he _was_ his father, evil or not. He might of loathed the man, but now that he knew Vader actually didn't kill his father he didn't feel the end to get revenge for that anymore. However, his father *had* killed Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. He still remembered their charred and burnt corpses and remembered how his eyes had watered a little as he had stared at them. He also remembered how Vader had killed Ben Kenobi right in front of his eyes, and how he'd screamed "NO!" He still felt resentment over all that, and this made him further angry at Vader.

The Empire had also destroyed Alderaan, Leia's beloved home planet. He did not want to anticipate what the Empire planned to do next, but he and his friends needed to fight against the Empire, Vader, and the Emperior. He wasn't sure if he could fight off the temptation of the Dark Side…but he had to try doing so, for everyones' sakes because if he failed, he would doom them all. They already had the Emperor and Vader to deal with, and they did not need yet another Sith. He would not fail his friends by falling to the Dark Side, and he would try the best he could to stay on the side of the Jedi. Unlike his father, he would not betray them and would stay true to them and his moral beliefs all the way. Anything else would be unacceptable, because he did not need to bring another Vader into the galaxy.

He clenched his mechanical hand-the one he was ashamed of.

_I'm an individual, and and I'm not going to become a mini-Vader if I've got anything to do with it._


End file.
